


lie down (just forget the world)

by lovecamedown



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bath Sharing, Established OT3, Established Relationship, Hair Washing, Multi, Podfic Welcome, Rey needs to relax, SO MUCH FLUFF, because it's just too cute and fluffy to resist, her boys help her basically, it's just so fluffy i'm gonna cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecamedown/pseuds/lovecamedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey's schedule has been packed full, and she hasn't had a moment to stop in weeks. She's not used to stopping, or to letting people take care of her, or even to taking care of herself.<br/>But Finn and Poe plan to change that. Seeing how exhausted and stressed she is, her boys decide to do something about it, and manage to convince her in to taking a quick break; which ends in smooches and Finn and Poe playing with her hair in a way that makes her ready to fall asleep. (But not without kissing them first).</p>
            </blockquote>





	lie down (just forget the world)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! This is my first published Jedistormpilot fic, because I've only recently ascended in to the OT3 life. It's glorious. I love them so much and I literally can't stop writing them. So...expect more for them from me at some point! :')  
> The title is from "Brave" by The Shires.  
> Enjoy! :)

“Rey, this is an intervention.”

“What?”

Poe is followed in to their room by Finn and, although he sounds serious, their faces are soft.

“This is an intervention,” Finn repeats Poe’s words, closing the door behind them before heading over to her. She’s sitting at the desk working on a datapad, her face lined with tension as she turns to face them.

“An intervention about what?” She asks, defensive. “I’m just sitting here.”

“No, you’re working,” Poe pulls up a chair and sits on it the wrong way around so his arms are leaning on the back of it as he faces her. Finn settles on the bed just behind him. “And you’re always working.”

“And we think you deserve some relaxation.”

Rey frowns. Almost like she’s offended. “You’re suggesting I take a day off? When we’re in the middle of a war within the galaxy that could have the enemy come along and kill us any minute?”

“Yes,” Poe says without hesitation. “That’s exactly what we’re suggesting.”

“Well, I can’t afford to do that.” She turns away from them and back to her work. 

“Yes you can,” Finn’s voice is soft. They’re both watching her from behind. “Just for this evening. I’m sure the galaxy won’t mind if you take a little break.”

“You look exhausted.”

Rey snorts. “Honestly, guys, I appreciate your concern, but I’m _fine_. Totally fine.”

“Are you trying to convince us, or yourself?” Poe asks.

Rey rolls her eyes, although they don’t see it. And really, _really_ annoyingly, her body takes that one moment to let out a yawn. An especially dramatic yawn, too.

“A-ha!” Poe grins triumphantly. “Told you you were tired!”

“That was just coincidence.”

Finn sighs, exasperated, and Poe exhales sadly. He rolls his chair over so he’s right behind her, and then leans over to leave a chaste kiss on the back of her neck. “Come on, Rey,” he whispers. “Even if you’re not physically tired, your brain at least deserves a break.”

“I’m _fine_.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Rey, you’ve been sitting at that desk all afternoon, and you’ve been training and working for two weeks without taking any breaks. You gotta let yourself have some downtime.” Poe insists, his voice still soft.

“Downtime sounds like something that stops me from making progress.”

“Actually, it’s the opposite. If you exhaust yourself too much, you’re not going to get anything done at all. You need to take breaks and rest sometimes.”

Rey sighs through her nose. She doesn’t reply; just keeps her eyes down on the datapad. She doesn’t tell them that, actually, her entire body is _aching_ , and it feels like she’s ten times heavier than usual, and her eyes are getting dry and they keep wanting to close. She doesn’t tell them all this because she’s been here before. Days and days of this on Jakku; and she’s handled it on top of a horrible thirst and complete and utter starvation. She doesn’t tell them because she’s never rested or taken breaks before now, not when things have started to hurt; it’s just not how she’s ever lived. She’s always just pushed through when things are hard. When she’s so tired she can’t stand. When her whole body is yelling at her to just stop, stop, stop.

She always just carries on anyway.

 

But then Poe’s lips are on her neck again, and this time they stay; soft and warm against her skin. Finn stands up and places a hand on her shoulder, smoothing his thumb back and forth comfortingly.

“Just a half hour, then,” Poe whispers, and she feels his breath on her skin. “Please? Come take a bath with us.”

Rey purses her lips. Ever since coming to the Resistance base and finding out about the concept of _baths_ , she’s always just considered them a bit of a waste of time and water. Why sit there doing nothing in several litres of water when she could be up and doing some actual work? The idea of using all that water just to sit in, rather than drink, was a slightly absurd concept to her.

But Finn wraps his arms around her shoulders, and Poe tugs on her hand, and she eventually gives in.

“ _Fine_ ,” she grumbles. “If it’ll shut you two up, then fine. I’ll have a bath with you.”

Poe grins and kisses her neck again, just quickly, before standing up and heading in to the refresher. Their bathroom features a pretty decent sized corner-fitted bathtub; it really is the ideal size and shape for the three of them. It’s a triangle, really, with lots of leg room and the perfect depth. They’ve bathed before, but never for long; usually because Rey gets a call on her datapad or she has to be somewhere for training or workouts. Or Poe has to go and fly a recon mission somewhere, or Finn has to go and run a mission for the General.

But right now, they have the entire evening to themselves. And even though Poe and Finn had said it’d just be a half hour, they secretly hope that Rey might change her mind and stay for longer.

Poe was in the bath first, eager as ever. He’d put in his favourite bubble bath that smelled like berries, and there are little piles of bubbles floating around on the top of the water. Casually, he watches as Finn takes his clothes off, throws them out on to their bed and then comes back to step in to the bath, taking his place next to Poe.

“I really should be working,” Rey says, but she’s already peeling off her jacket.

“No, you should be in here with us. Come on.”

Rey gives Poe an unimpressed look for a moment, but he just grins at her in return, and they both watch as she shoves her clothes to one side of the room and then tentatively dips her first foot in the water. Smiling up at her, Finn holds out his arms. She lowers herself down in to the water and settles with her back to Finn’s chest. His arms snake around her waist and Poe shuffles up beside them, wrapping his arms around the both of them, burying his face in to the crook of Finn’s neck.

“See?” He mumbles. “Relaxing.”

Eyes closed, Finn tips his head back. “It’s lovely.”

Rey just mutters something under her breath. But her eyes are closed now, too, and she has her head leaning back against Finn’s shoulder, her forehead brushing with Poe’s. She actually does feel her muscles start to relax; the ache in them dims a little, and her breathing becomes slower, like her heart has finally decided to take a little moment of peace. The heat of the bath relaxes her body and takes away the tension almost straight away.

Rey isn’t very good at this. At letting people take care of her. Or even just taking care of herself, really.

But she is thankful for her boys, and how they always remind her that it’s important; and how they do things like _this_. They have their arms wrapped around her, and Poe moves his face down in to her collar bone, leaving a kiss there.

Minutes later, Finn lifts his head back up and frowns when he looks at the back of Rey’s head. He moves his arms out from around her waist and she complains at the lack of his embrace, but then he gently pushes her a little further from him and his hands suddenly come up in to her hair.

“Good call,” Poe smiles, moving closer. He helps Finn to undo her hair buns and gently smooth out her hair so that it’s flowing naturally down to her shoulders. It’s a little damp now, after having been handled by Poe and Finn’s wet hands, but she doesn’t mind.

“Have you been working on the Falcon today?” Poe asks.

“Yeah,” Rey mumbles, her eyes closed. “How did you know?”

“Your hair smells like oil.”

“Mhmm.” Rey doesn’t seem particularly bothered.

“Can I wash it for you?” Finn asks after a moment.

“If you really want to.”

“Really?” Poe grins.

“Yes.”

 

Working together, Finn and Poe methodically and slowly wash her beautiful hair, starting by wetting it with small handfuls of water, their hands on her forehead to stop it dripping on to her face. They watch as a small, reluctant smile breaks out on to Rey’s sleepy face.

Poe puts the shampoo on to her hair, and he makes a big deal out of massaging it in. His fingers knead against her scalp, and Rey makes a contented noise, letting herself lean her head back in to his hands.

“That feel good?” Poe asks, his voice right up at her ear.

Eyes still closed and head still tipping slightly backwards, Rey nods. And then she brings her hands out to find Finn’s in the water and holds them tight. “So good.” She says, and then kisses each one of Finn’s knuckles as Poe continues to massage her head.

When they’ve finally finished washing her hair, Rey is pretty sleepy. She’s lying on her side, her shoulder pressed in to Finn’s chest and her forehead leaning on Poe’s shoulder blade.

“I think this was a good idea,” Poe whispers to Finn over Rey’s head.

Finn grins. “Me too.” He leans in and kisses him, just because. And then kisses him again, and again, and again, closed eyes smiling.

“M’still awake here,” Rey slurs. She pushes her head further in to Poe’s shoulder. “I’m not missing out on the kissing.”

Chuckling, Finn leans down and plants one right on her cheek bone, letting his lips linger there. She turns her head towards him and lets him kiss her properly, her eyes not opening at all. Then Poe brings his spare hand up to sit his finger under her chin. He lifts her face up to his and kisses her softly. Finn’s hands run through Rey’s now wet but sweet-smelling hair as she and Poe kiss, and Rey makes a noise in the back of her throat.

“I should—”

“Don’t say you should get back to work,” Poe warns.

“Actually, I was going to say,” Rey continues, “that I should let you do this with me more often.”

Finn and Poe both grin, and they lean in to kiss her head.

The three of them cuddle. They cuddle in the bath until the water goes cold and their fingers look like prunes. Finn rubs Poe’s shoulders, and then Rey’s. Rey plays with Poe’s hair in between her fingers, and runs her hands up and down Finn’s arms.

Turning in Finn's arms to face him, she opens her eyes – barely; they’re still so sleepy, as if she’s half awake – and smiles softly. He smiles in return, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. She leans in, kisses him on the forehead. Then turns to Poe and does the same to him.

“I love you,” she says. “Both of you.”

“We love you too,” Poe smiles, and Finn nods in agreement.

“So much, Rey.”

“How are you feeling?” asks Poe a few moments later.

Rey smiles. “Relaxed.”

 

The grins on Poe and Finn’s faces are bright enough to outshine the stars that shine above D’Qar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you liked this :') It's so fluffy jfc, I don't even know what this is tbh. But please do leave kudos if you enjoyed, and comment to let me know your thoughts! :) Go easy on me, I beg of you :')  
> Feel free to prompt me on Tumblr if you have any ideas for jedistormpilot! I'm wecamebackforyou.tumblr.com :)


End file.
